


Icha Icha Valentine

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito tries to confess to Kakashi.. who misunderstands, then consults an Icha Icha book for advice on how to resolve the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icha Icha Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought about this after reading Blackkat's AU oneshot in which Obito was in love with Kakashi all along. So basically I thought... what if teenagers!KakaObi + confessions + Icha Icha books?? Apparently it equals fluff :)

Today was the day. He was going to finally confess, Obito thought, gripping the box of chocolates tightly but carefully behind his back.  He fidgeted a little, finally daring to step out of the cover of the trees and into the clearing where he was supposed to meet Kakashi. From the looks of it, he was early for once and the thought was nearly enough to make him break out in cold sweat again. It wasn’t long before he saw the familiar streak of silver hair and Kakashi appeared before him, looking bored as usual.

“Yo,” Obito said quickly, looking everywhere but at the impeccably dressed new Jounin.

“You’re early,” Kakashi observed coolly, which was nearly an exclamation of shock by his standards.

“W-well, I-,” the Uchiha swallowed thickly, trying to muster up the courage to hand the gift over.

“Hm?” Kakashi seemed almost curious, if the way he narrowed his eyes at Obito was any indication. “Looks like Sensei and Rin are finally here,” he then turned to the side, just as two moving blurs, one yellow and and another brown hopped over to them in a hurry.

“Huh? Why is sensei here?” Obito panicked, trying to make sure the chocolates were well hidden behind his back, but the wrapping made a rustling noise against his coat, which Kakashi clearly noticed.

“Didn’t you want to meet for training? I called them this morning so Sensei could help you and Rin with practice,” the silver haired boy explained, oblivious to the crushing feeling that was now washing over the young Uchiha.

He sighed a little, passing up his chance as lost.

“What have you got there, Obito?” Rin asked, noticing that the boy was awkwardly hiding something and not doing a very good job of it.

“He’s going to give Rin chocolates,” Kakashi stated in a bored, monotone voice, as if it was obvious. Obito felt the crushing feeling surround him fully now, the pressure too much too take. He balled his free hand into a fist, trying to keep himself from shaking.

Rin covered her mouth with her hands, looking hesitantly at him.

“…Wasn’t…” he said quietly, staring intently into the ground and hoping it would open up and swallow him whole.

“They’re obviously Valentine’s chocolates, just hurry up and give them to her already. I want to train,” Kakashi said tiredly, folding his arms across his chest, when something flew towards him and he dodged instinctively. The box of chocolates landed miserably on the ground, its contents spilling everywhere.

“Baka-kashi! Go train or whatever then, not like I care!” Obito shouted at him, voice fuller with anger than Kakashi had ever heard it before, before storming off back in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

*

“Kakashi…” Rin hesitantly reached out for him, but he wasn’t paying her any attention. In his mind, he was going over what had just occurred over and over again, trying to find an explanation for Obito’s uncharacteristic behavior somewhere. No logical evidence presented itself, stirring the emotions he usually worked hard to suppress.

“Rin! Kakashi! What happened here?” Minato-sensei’s worried voice reached them as the blonde haired man walked up to them.

“A-ano..” Rin wavered, eyeing Kakashi intently, waiting for him to explain, but he was still looking away silently.  “I… I’m not sure, Sensei,” she said, still clutching her hands to her chest, frightened and worried for her friend.

“Obito was going to confess to Rin,” Kakashi finally said, more to himself, replaying the events back in his mind again.

“I’m not sure about that,” the girl replied anyway, her voice pained and wavering.

“Huh?” Minato-sensei exchanged confused glances with both of his students.

“I think he was going to give the chocolates to Kakashi,” she said more confidently now, stepping away from the young Jonin a little.

“But Obito likes _you,_ he always says so,” the silver haired boy argued, stubbornly crossing his arms. There was no evidence supporting Rin’s statement.

“Kakashi.. you’re smart but with things like this you can be a little..” she sighed. “Dense. You never realized it when I tried to ask you out before, now poor Obito has to go through the same thing. He was a bit annoying when he got too embarrassed to talk to me properly, sure, but we’re friends now and I don’t want him to be upset, especially today.” She smiled at Kakashi wistfully, grateful that their sensei didn’t interrupt. “And… he hasn’t tried to ask me out once since he came back.”

“I think you should at least apologize,” Minato eye-smiled, patting his student on the shoulder.

Kakashi sighed, but would at least concede the point. He usually fought with Obito over everything but since the disastrous mission from which the Uchiha barely made it back, he had been far less inclined to purposefully goad his teammate into pointless fights.  Perhaps he was even a little jealous of the time the boy spend together with Rin, leaving him out while they trained together with Sensei. He had outpaced their training by miles even before he was made Jonin so he rarely had the time to join them anymore.

*

“Excuse me, I’m here to see Obito,” Kakashi politely introduced himself to the elderly Uchiha who was his teammate’s temporary guardian. He was allowed to come in and proceeded to knock on the door to his friend’s room.

“Obito, it’s Kakashi,” he said, hearing some muffled noise from the other side.

“Go away Baka-kashi,” was the only response before everything went quiet again. Clearly, his immature teammate would continue to sulk unless some action was taken. And honestly, Kakashi did feel bad about upsetting Obito to that extent.

“…I’m sorry. Can we talk at least?” he said after a moment of tense silence, although it took quite a lot of effort for him to get the words out, unused as they were.  

There was no response, but the door eventually opened and Obito’s tired, red face appeared in the crack. His hair was ruffled, the ever-present set of orange goggles was gone and his bloodshot eyes stared down Kakashi in defeat.

“Come in,” he said softly, in a resigned tone really unsuited to his usually cheerful personality. This really bothered Kakashi for some reason and he tensed involuntarily, proceeding into the unexpectedly tidy room. Obito was sitting on his bed, legs tucked close to his chest with his arms crossed around them protectively.

“Look, I’m... _sorry_ , I was just impatient to train this morning. It looked like you were taking up the team’s time with some weird public confession to Rin and I guess I was a bit annoyed by it. I’m not very good at this _people_ stuff.”

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter anyway,” Obito muttered, not looking at Kakashi. The other teen was at a loss for what to do. After a few minutes of attempting to make conversation it became apparent that the Uchiha didn’t want to talk, so Kakashi eventually left, feeling like he had failed his friend somehow.

*

“Sensei.. ne, I went to see Obito earlier. He wouldn’t really talk to me,” the silver haired teen frowned, causing Minato to look up from above his paperwork. Since he had moved in with the Namikazes, Kakashi had tried to make himself as invisible as possible, so it was fairly surprising he had come to him for help. Maybe he was doing something right as a sensei, after all.

“I don’t know how to talk to him tomorrow, but I don’t want to leave things like this,” Kakashi sighed, looking more lost and vulnerable than Minato had ever seen him before. And even that wasn’t much, since most of his face was covered and difficult to read.

“I’m not really an expert at this sort of thing either, Kakashi-kun. Sorry... haha, honestly I don’t even know how I got Kushina to stop punching me all the time and actually talk to me. As for your situation… I don’t think consulting a book would be remiss,” Minato said after thinking for a moment. “Now, I should really finish this before I get in trouble.” With this, he went back to filling out the mundane paperwork that seemed to follow him home from the office every night.

“Thanks, Sensei.”

Had he looked up, Minato would have seen the look of realization on his student’s face. Also he might have been a little worried at that.

*

The next day found Obito reluctantly practicing his kunai throwing just to take his mind of things. He had only just been getting back into the swing of things after nearly dying and being held captive by an old maniac, and he had to go ruin things with his teammates again. He had become good friends with Rin too, but now she’d probably be angry that he was infringing on her well-known crush on the silver haired teen.

Just then, Kakashi appeared from the forest and went straight up to Obito… giving a little, obviously fake stumble along the way. Baffled, Obito one-eye gaped.

“Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you,” Kakashi then recited dryly, like from memory.

“What.”

They stared at each other in mounting discomfort.

“Kakashi, are you _drunk_?” Obito ventured, frightened by the very prospect.

“I’m not drunk, I’m just intoxicated by you,“ the other boy returned at once.

“Are you making fun of me, Bakashi?” the Uchiha scowled, feeling the embarrassment of the day before flare up again.

“No!” Kakashi appeared genuinely startled by this, but then quickly blurted out, “Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.”

And then Obito punched him straight in the face.

_Attempt number one, critical failure, Kakashi noted to himself before blacking out._

*

The members of Team Minato, sans Hatake, were sitting in a training ground, waiting for their last, surprisingly, tardy member.

“I heard you didn’t want to talk to Kakashi the other day,” their sensei started tentatively, giving his Uchiha student a speculative look.

“I wasn’t feeling well,” Obito huffed, avoiding all eye contact. Too bad he was a terrible liar.

“He was really sorry, you know?” Rin supplied gently, nudging his arm.

“What is it with you guys today? Kakashi’s a bastard and I don’t want to talk about it, okay!” he almost shouted at her. He’d been trying to avoid thinking about the Valentine’s failure, too, but they just had to drag the subject back up again. “Will you just forget about it?”

“I can’t just leave my team fighting amongst themselves like that, Obito,” Minato sighed, but it just incensed the teen further.

“So I have to just roll over and take all this crap? Thanks but no thanks, sensei. I’m going home if that’s all you wanted from me today,” the young Uchiha stormed off, angry at himself for over reacting but even more angry at his sensei and even Rin for taking Bakashi’s side. The bastard Hatake could go out of his way to punish him for a mistake he made and they just wanted Obito to accept it?

Unknown to him, said teen had just been approaching from the opposite direction when he heard the commotion.

_Attempt two, foiled before it even began._

_*_

And so began the week of hide-and-seek Uchiha Obito style. It wasn’t that he was actively avoiding all his team mates, but if he so happened to steer clear of areas where they might be…

Well, no one said getting over the embarrassment of a failed confession with an unexpected audience was easy. He had, the following night, vowed to get over his stupid crush on Bakashi. That he had even thought that just cause they were getting along a bit better these days, that the silver haired jerk would maybe.. at least not crush his hopes before he even confessed.. Well, it was all stupid anyway.

He came to a sudden halt, dread burning in the pit of his stomach. In front of him was none other than Kakashi, looking just as surprised to have bumped into him as he felt.

“…You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line.”

The silver haired teen was in fact, reciting a well-rehearsed line while fighting an internal battle between his resolve to follow his Sensei’s advice and his common sense which dictated: keep quiet, ignore people and focus on being a good ninja instead. Why did he have to go out of his way to chase down Obito and try to impress him again? Ah yes, because he’d realized he didn’t mind being the Uchiha’s object of affection all that much after all... sadly, by then it had been too late and Obito had begun to actively avoid him.

Hatake’s face was entirely too close, Obito realized before forcing his brain to not short-circuit right there. He took a large step back quickly, as if burned.

“Will you let it go, Bakashi? I get it, I embarrassed you in front of Rin and Sensei and now you’re getting back at me for it, but you really don’t have to rub it in so much,” he ground out through tightly set together teeth. He could feel the tips of his ears burning already. Trying to drown his stupid crush-y feelings in training for the last week had left him irritable and generally in a bad mood. The fresh onslaught of embarrassment really wasn’t helping.

“You think I…?” Kakashi looked like he’d been slapped in the face. Or at least, his mask shifted a bit, Obito thought. Then the silver haired boy clasped his hand to his forehead, huffing in frustration. Thinking that the bastard was making a dig at his supposed intelligence levels, again, as he usually did when he knew something Obito didn’t, he instantly went on the defensive.

“Well you’re the one that won’t leave me to get over my stupid crush and keeps talking nonsense to humiliate me!” He had unknowingly clenched his hands into fists.

“You idiot, I’ve been trying to ask you out!” Kakashi exclaimed in a tone one might use with a particularly stubborn, senile person.

“Well then why didn’t you just freaking say so, Bakashi! You’re the one that’s supposed to know everything after all!” Obito had retorted before he had really processed what was just said. He had also already begun to, in a fit of insanity perhaps, begun to move to head-butt the stubborn douche that was Kakashi. And now it was too late to stop. They collided painfully, but it left them really close together and now Obito could see the faint blush creeping out from under Kakashi’s mask. All of a sudden all the frustration of the last week left the young Uchiha, instead a feeling of ‘butterflies’ as he’d heard Rin describe it once, rise up in his stomach uncontrollably.

“You could have… just said so. And now I’ve wasted all the Valentine’s chocolate for nothing,” he stumbled over his words a bit, inching away from the silver haired boy, too afraid to be so close just yet.

“…I’ve got some for you, then. I was going to at least the ones I made you throw away, but you can consider them an early White Day gift,” Kakashi replied then, obviously equally insecure about the sudden shift in the atmosphere between them, despite trying to force his voice back to his usual monotone. The aura of aloofness that he usually gave off - on purpose - had been completely shattered by Obito, leaving him feeling vulnerable. He then procured a small, but neat box of red-packaged chocolates from his shuriken pouch.

Behind the glass of a shop they were accidentally in front of, Minato and Rin were giggling like school girls, in disguises of course. Only observing their two troublesome teammates to make sure they didn’t get into trouble by staring a fight or something.. of course.

*

Obito and Kakashi were both late.

Minato and Rin were anticipating a lot of awkwardness now that the team was finally getting back together, but what they definitely had not expected was for the two to approach them, followed closely by none other than the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin. Rin was amazed by the sagely presence of her Sensei’s sensei but the man quickly dispelled that particular illusion by breaking out in pearls of laughter.

“Teenagers, hahaha,” he nearly folded over, grasping his stomach as he heaved in air. “This is definitely going in my next book.”

“That stupid book? Don’t you even think about it, you... you Ero-sennin!” Obito burst out, completely red on the face. It was all the little orange book’s fault that he’d been put through several days of intense humiliation.

“Those so-called genius pick-up lines of yours are absolutely worthless in practice,” Kakashi attempted to deadpan, but his voice quivered a little and he shuddered when remembering the reaction his efforts to educate himself in dating etiquette had earned him from his new.. _boyfriend._ Getting punched in the face was never very pleasant, even for a trained ninja.

Minato-sensei raised an eyebrow, instantly apprehensive. He knew his teacher’s habits all too well, having caught Jiraiya trying to peek on him and Kushina before.

“What did they do…?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the old man grinned lecherously, tears of laughter trailing down his cheek.

“It wasn’t like _that_!” Obito screeched, mortified. “He’s insane, sensei!”

“Is that why Kakashi’s mask is folded oddly one side instead of tucked under his forehead protector neatly?” Minato observed, causing Kakashi’s hands to shoot upwards and attempt to fix it quickly. Under the headband, he could feel the scar tissue from the wound that cost him his eye. Now, Obito’s eye rested there safely and he made sure it was covered properly.

“You saw his face didn’t you!” Rin gasped, shooting up from the ground to her feet. Obito looked like a rabbit caught in a trap.

“Well he’d have to have seen it since when I found them they were K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Jiraiya laughed again in a manner completely unbecoming of one of the world’s strongest shinobi. Minato shook his head disapprovingly. Teenagers were adorably easy to rile up, but this was taking it a little too far.

“Now, _Sensei,_ my team and I have some training to do – without _interruptions_ ,” he said with a fake smile brooking no argument and ushered Jiraiya away, difficult as it was due to the man’s interest in the now mortally embarrassed new couple. He kept on turning back around to look and for a moment, Minato was worried that his teacher’s old-man meddling might have damaged the budding relationship between his students. However when he came back, the two were holding hands, faces set in stubborn expressions.

“Think they will be okay now?” he asked Rin quietly when they got out of Obito and Kakashi’s earshot for some individual training.

She looked over her shoulder, at the two boys completely in a world of their own. With only a small pang of echoing jealousy for Kakashi’s affections, she made a mental note to take a leaf out of the perverted Sannin’s book and embarrass the hell out of them as punishment for making her worry. She then turned to her Sensei, beaming.

“I don’t doubt it for a second.”


End file.
